


Damn Chocolate Sauce

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Death the Kid - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Maka Albarn (mentioned) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Soul Eater Evans - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kid takes Soul on a cafe date to help him di-stress from an earlier argument with Maka, but can Soul contain himself while being around the very person he is so head over heels for?
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Damn Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Soul x Kid fanfic so please excuse if they seem a little out of character, I tried to keep them as in character as I could ^^'
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story anyway haha ^^

The sounds of steady rhythmic thumping and sneakered footwear scraping against the cold concrete ground could be heard deep within Death City where a white haired boy bounced a basketball against the ground. His feet pressed firmly to one spot with his hand just lazily batting the ball, watching it hit the floor and bounce back up towards him. Suddenly he began moving across the court, ducking to the sides as though he were evading imaginary opponents to get close enough to the hoop so he could toss the ball with a quick flick of his wrist. Most would probably have a group of at least four to play a game like basketball and in most cases Soul usually had his friends to accompany him, but there were times he preferred the tranquility of being alone with no one else around. Earlier he and Maka had gotten into an argument over something silly, so the young male was just taking time away from his meister to give them both a chance to cool off, screaming at one another only went so far until books were thrown and injuries were caused. Thankfully no injuries had been made due to Soul leaving before anything like that could happen. If he really wanted to he could have invited Blackstar, heck he could have even invited Kid if he really wanted to. Kid…

Soul’s thoughts trailed off to the young reaper he called a friend yet the feelings he felt towards him felt stronger than just mere friendship, the butterflies causing a ruckus inside the pit of his stomach, the growing salmon pink tinge to his cheeks and the way the inside of his mouth went dry were all signs that told him of the inevitable truth. He was in love with that overly obsessive weirdo that flips his shit and stops at every indifference the world had to offer so he could fix it, how Soul had managed that he had no clue. To him he found Kid’s little antics sort of endearing in a strange sort of way, when he found the boy freaking out over the lack of symmetry around him he’d stand by and watch with a fondness in his eyes he’d never directed at anyone before, unless the freakout turned into a severe panic attack then Soul always did his part to step in despite how uncool he was with consolation. Briefly he wondered what Kid must be doing at the moment, probably rushing around like a madman fixing things like he always did, the thought had Soul giggling to himself. 

“You shouldn’t giggle to yourself like that, people passing will think you’re crazy” 

Soul startled at the sound of a sudden voice appearing from literally nowhere, he lifted his head casting a look towards the direction of the sound and once he did he felt his previous feelings of irritation fade away and the heating gradually rising in his cheeks “K- Kid?” he stuttered, he grimaced at how uncool he sounded and shook his head in an attempt to recollect himself “Uuh, I mean thanks” he brushed off, crouching down to collect the ball. 

“I’m surprised to see you playing all by yourself however, everything okay Soul?” Kid asked, his slender frame stood tall and as elegant as the white haired boy remembered, his soft pale hands buried deep inside the pockets of his plain black jeans. 

Soul gave a halfhearted shrug “things are as fine as they could be I guess” he grumbled, hurled insults spoken by his partner echoed through his mind causing the weapon to tighten the grip he had on the object held between his hands, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes stared into the cracked pattern of the ball. 

The actions as well as body language made it clear to Kid that something had happened though he felt unsure of what exactly “there is a cafe not too far from here, maybe the calm interior and the smell of fresh pastries will do you some good” the ebony haired boy suggested while fixing a crease that had been bothering him since he’d put the damn shirt on. Soul perked up at the offer to sit in a cafe, especially if it meant he’d get to sit in said cafe with Kid “that sounds like it’d be cool, I’m down” he responded, flashing a lazy lopsided grin that had the other scrunching his nose up “if you’re going to smile then at least make it symmetrical” he huffed earning himself an eye roll and a grumble of  _ ‘yeah yeah’  _ from the scythe weapon. 

Gathering up his stuff Soul nodded to show he was ready to go, ball tucked against his side. Kid took said ball from him and placed it amongst his little inventory space for now with a promise to give it back later. The pair then made their way from the City’s basketball courts side by side, no words were exchanged between them only because the silence encasing them wasn’t awkward, it felt warm and serene so words were not needed. Soul rested his hands against the back of his head as they walked, he took notice of the rhythmic steps the reaper boy took, quirking an eyebrow he tried matching the tempo of each step taken. Since when had he become so bothered by such medial things? He knew the answer to that, he always knew the answer to such questions, answering them came over him just as easily as breathing did. 

After a silent journey with minimal words or sounds exchanged the two boys arrived at the cafe Kid had mentioned, reaching forward he pushed the door open, showing an act of kindness by holding said door open for Soul to walk through. The cafe barely had anyone sat inside, aside from themselves were a businessman typing away at the keys of his laptop and a elderly couple occupying the booth located at the very back corner. Peace and quiet. Soul could already feel his stress from his argument with Maka leave his body “suddenly the small of pastries has made me hungry” he commented a second after his stomach protested with a loud gurgle. 

Kid smiled “let’s grab a seat so we can order then” he chuckled, he made no movement to go first wanting to encourage the weapon the task of choosing their seats. 

Eventually they took a booth by the window after Soul commenting about wanting to be able to see the outdoors, Kid didn’t mind where they sat so the decision was made without any fuss whatsoever. A pretty blonde haired waitress greeted them with a kind smile, handing them their menus, she wrote down the order for drinks before walking away. Being the food lover he was Soul’s eyes lit up at the many pictures displayed “the food on this looks amazing, makes me wanna chow down on the menu itself” he drooled. Kid who sat opposite the boy reached over delivering a soft whack with his menu “behave yourself” he scolded lightly, though he couldn’t hide the fondness in his tone even if he tried. 

Once they had managed to place their orders (it took Kid jabbing Soul’s knee with his steel toe cap boots for him to stop drooling over the pictures and pick something) the pair sat in comfortable silence, their eyes gazing out of the window. Soul had his hands folded with his chin rested against them, scarlett eyes watching the world pass by the window, yet sitting here with Kid made time within the cafe seem slower and a lot calmer. The soft music casting through the overhead speakers, the quiet chatter of the elderly couple in the corner, in that moment the only thing that mattered to Soul was Kid. A throat being cleared had him snapping his attention to the shinigami in front of him “so Soul, mind filling me in on why you were out playing all by yourself?” Kid asked, his tone calm and smooth. 

The white haired scythe sighed softly “me and Maka got into a fight, I don’t even remember what started it but she started yelling over something blaming me yet again over something I literally had no clue about… she’s always putting the blame on me whenever things in her world go wrong, she’s always pointing a finger at me, throwing things and hitting me with that stupid Maka chop it really hurts you know… you found me playing on my own because I left Maka at our place, I got fed up of her always screaming at me over something or other so I just left” he ranted, bowing his head against his hands glaring daggers down the at surface of the table. 

Suddenly a hand took hold of one of his earning a small gasp, snapping his head up to face kind golden orbs gazing into his ruby ones “you did the right thing Soul, removing yourself from a situation like that gives both parties a chance to cool off” Kid spoke softly, a tone softer than any other he’d used when conversing with him “for now try to not think about that okay, you’ve told me what happened so let’s focus on having a nice time here alright” he added with a kind smile. The sudden urge to desperately need that drink washed over Soul when his mouth grew dry, his cheeks flushed in a very uncool manner “y- yeah, okay…” he stuttered, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously, cracking a lazy smile. 

Their food soon came not too long later. Freshly baked pastries covered in cream and chocolate sauce were place in front of them, Soul didn’t even bother to contain himself a pool of drool seeping from the corners of his mouth at the sight of the yummy goodness. Kid game him a light chastising kick to the knee “I’m glad you’re happy but at least try to contain yourself” he chuckled, reaching out to carefully take hold of his dessert between his fingers. 

Despite having his own treat in front of him Soul’s eyes were on the treat descending towards the young reaper’s mouth, the brief wonder of what Kid’s mouth felt like crossed his mind before being shoved away with a few shakes of his head. They were only eating across from one another, something they had done many times when seated in the cafeteria at school, so eating at a quiet cafe couldn’t be any different, right? Wrong. The second those thin lips closed themselves around the pastry the cream shifted, sticking to pale skin and causing an internal crisis for Soul. He watched Kid pull the food away from his face revealing the ever so tempting spots where chocolate sauce had stuck to him, Soul’s hands were clenched tightly together under the table anchoring himself from just licking the damn thing off the other’s face. 

Kid felt someone staring at him and looked across from him, surprised to find that Soul hadn’t even made a move to eat his. Being the mostly well mannered person he was Kid allowed himself to swallow the contents in his mouth before speaking “is something wrong? You’re looking a little flushed and you’ve not even made a start on your pastry” he inquired with a confused expression, a hint of worry could be detected too. 

The weapon nodded “no, nothing is wrong” he smiled, shark like teeth on display. Seriously, how uncool could he get? He was supposed to be one of the coolest guys around, never caring about what others thought of him, yet there he was, opposite Kid freaking out because of a small bit of chocolate sauce that stubbornly clung to the corners of his mouth. Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself he gathered up his own treat and chomped down on it, taking half of it into his mouth “mmm, these taste way better than they look” he boasted around a mouthful of food earning him another small kick from the boy sat with him “don’t talk with your mouth full” he chided quietly. 

Soul managed to forget about his inner turmoil for a short while but as soon as Kid went in for another bite it had him tensing up, more chocolate sauce. More damn fucking chocolate sauce. Wanting to distract himself as much as he could he shoved the last bit of his food into his mouth, straight away reaching for his drink which was still very hot, Soul didn’t think nor care about that though and gulped down a mouthful. The scalding liquid burnt the entirety of the inside of his mouth, continuing to burn him along its journey down the back of his throat, the white haired teen gasped sharply at the same time a hand clamped over his mouth “ow ow ow ow” he whined. Soul NEVER whined. What the hell was going on?

Kid sighed to himself “don’t just drink scalding liquid like that, come here” he scolded softly, placing the last bite of his pastry down and leaning over just enough so he could gently take hold of the weapon’s jaw “open up” he told, applying a tad bit of pressure hoping it would coax said mouth to open. Soul had no idea what the other planned on doing but he’d never had any reason not to trust him, with uncertainty he slowly removed his hand and parted his lips putting the inside of his mouth on full display. His cheeks flushed bright pink, he really hoped no one was watching them.

Kid didn’t seem phased at all as he softly waved a hand over the pained area, at first nothing happened but after a couple of seconds the pain faded into nothing. Soul stared up at the other, noticing just how close the taller had leaned over “t- thanks…” he murmured, he forgot most of the time Kid had the ability to heal. Though even after the healing had been casted neither of them made a move to pull away, Kid remained leant over the table and Soul continued to stare, they weren’t sure where to go from there. The young reaper cleared his throat before moving to sit down only to be stopped by a hand fisting the collar of his shirt “w- what…” he spoke out in surprise, his eyes widening at the action. 

That dreaded chocolate sauce had been taunting Soul since the first bite Kid had taken, having the other be so close made it harder and harder to keep himself composed, time to be irrational. Standing himself up he leant over the table connecting his lips with ones he had fantasised about a lot more than he probably should, a palm rested against the table keeping him propped up the weapon felt it was a now or never opportunity. Kid’s entire body tensed up, his eyes flew open and his hands came up to grip around the boy’s shoulders. The shinigami’s mind went completely blank, so much it took him a little while for him to fully comprehend exactly what was going on, the feeling of such warm lips pressed against his own had his stomach doing flips though it was a pleasant feeling he’d never experienced before. After the shock had faded slightly he began to return the gesture with presses of his own with his eyelids finally sliding themselves shut, it all felt so serene, so unreal. No longer did it matter they were in public, no longer did the couple in the far back corner matter, no longer did the individuals walking by the cafe matter, none of that no longer mattered to either of them. 

When oxygen became an issue they parted, but Soul quickly darted forward with his tongue licking up the sinful sauce “that has been annoying me since you took the first bite” he chuckled, play it cool he told himself, just play it cool. 

Kid huffed out a laugh “so you had to kiss me to get rid of it?” he challenged teasingly, laughing all the more when Soul coughed and tried coming up with an excuse to justify his actions. The reaper shook his head fondly before taking hold of the smaller’s hand “it’s okay, I liked it... “ he mumbled with his head bowed in an attempt to hide the growing blush appearing on the highs of his cheekbones. 

Soul perked up “y- you did?” he asked, realising how dumb he must have sounded and tried to regain his composure “well I’m glad, it would have been really awkward if you didn’t” he remarked playfully, giggling at the light jab he received from under the table. Their little moment was soon interrupted by the same female waitress from earlier, a light blush to her cheeks while giggling softly “would you two lovebirds like to try our special couples deal? We can bring out a sharing sized portion of any item you yummy dessert you choose” she said kindly. 

Both boys took a moment to think it over and decided to go with it since it meant they’d be able to stay there a bit longer, so they quickly picked out the pastry Kid had ordered for himself because Soul demanded he wanted to try it. Soon they had their food displayed in front of them, the pair each took turns in taking bites, Kid coaxed the weapon into taking a bite directly from him chuckling at the reaction. 

Long after the streetlamps had flickered on and the cackling sun was replaced by the grinning moon the two boys left the cafe with full stomachs, the cool night air caressed their faces with a familiar gentleness they welcomed as much as they welcomed each other. Their hands clasped, fingers intertwined, shoulders pressed together, their steps in complete unintentional sync “s- so I guess this means we’re, well you know…” Soul spoke up, his free hand rubbing the back of his head. Kid chuckled “yes, it does” he confirmed with a soft hum, his hold around Soul’s hand tightening. 

The white haired boy flashed a lopsided grin that only lasted a small moment before fading “I guess this means I’ll have to go back to Maka…” he frowned, none too pleased over the thought of going back only to probably have a book launched at him the second he stepped through the front door, his head already started to throb. A warm touch against his shoulder had him looking up “if you really don’t want to then you don’t have to, my placed is more than big enough to accommodate you for a night or two” Kid assured his newfound lover calmly, his lips displaying a soft smile. 

“Sounds good to me, thanks Kid” Soul grinned, nudging the slightly taller shinigami with a bump of his shoulder. 

Soul ended up staying the next few nights over at Kid’s place wanting to avoid his meister as much as he could until she was the one to go to him and apologise, he gave an apology too of course but that didn’t mean he snuck in just a few more extra nights over at Kid’s place. Being around the reaper made him feel warm, safe, protected in a way he’d never felt when being around anyone else. So he clung onto that feeling as much as he could, Kid didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest, not until Soul happened to accidentally mess up the symmetry of his room leaving him no choice but to kick him out, banning him for at least a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading ^^  
> Please share your thoughts with me in the comments and feel free to leave kudos on your way out, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
